Loyal Prince
by Cheesecake44
Summary: Blood Brothers with a different ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I was a huge fan of Packie, I was very unhappy with having to kill a family member of his simply because when I first got to this point in the game I thought Packie would find out and I'd have to kill him. **

**Believe me I tried to call him, Gerry, Kate, Derrick then Frankie and only Frankie answered and it was to offer more money lol. I was trying so hard to find a different way out of this mission; did nothing and I failed, killed them both and failed, sat and rang everyone I knew to see if something would happen and I waited too long so I failed lmao.**

**So I decided to write a different way it could end.**

**Enjoy : ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal Prince<strong>

* * *

><p>'This is Gerald. Don't leave me a message cause I ain't gonna listen to it and I sure as shit ain't gonna return your call. Fuck off.'<p>

"Fuck." Niko cursed out loud before quickly searching his contacts on his phone for Packie's number to dial that instead. He held it to his ear, hoping…

'This is Patrick McReary, I probably don-'

He cut it off with an annoyed grunt and found Kate's number.

'You've reached Kate McReary. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. Please try again another time.'

Fuck me!

Derrick?

'The owner of this Wizz wireless cell phone is not available.'

Niko swore in Serbian very loudly, not caring in the least as no one could hear him, let alone understand the language, on top of a building with night approaching and a storm as the weather indicated with a few drops of rain that splattered on the screen of the agitated Serb's phone.

What the hell am I supposed to do? Was the most obvious thought running through Niko's head.

He rang Francis the only other member of the McReary family he could call, short of his Mother whose number he obviously didn't have.

"Just a second here Derrick, I gotta talk to one of the sergeant's. What's the problem? I thought you were gonna make something happen for me."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"What's gonna make you sure? You want me to give you a raise?"

Niko stood there and knew what his feelings were saying.

"It's not the money, it just doesn't feel right." He said and even he knew how awkward he sounded.

"Then start making it feel right. Don't forget I've got you by the balls here." The corrupt cop snapped at hitman in a clipped tone and hung up on him before strolling back to sit next to Derrick and they started talking once again.

Niko heard a church bell start to ring not far from where he was, the sky was dark too, quite fitting for this. He was still unsure of what to do, Niko just stood looking at them through his sniper; finger off the trigger.

His aim; a red dot, was hovering in between them both.

Shit…

The dot drifted over Francis's face.

I don't have a choice.

Niko's phone rang making the man start a little in surprise, the loud trill of the ringing interrupting the dark moment. He grabbed the phone out his pocket and saw the name on it.

Kate. At least someone answered.

Niko clicked accept and held the phone up to my ear.

"Kate?"

"Hey, sorry my phone was off. What's up?"

He couldn't tell her what was going on here.

Niko dithered for a moment; wondering about several ways he could ask her for a favour, quickly he gave up and settled for just asking, if she's ask then he would lie or say that he couldn't talk right now.

"Is Packie or Gerry there?"

"Patrick's here. Gerald's gone out. Are their phones not working?"

"Their phones are turned off, I'm sorry Kate. This is an emergency." The Serb answered awkwardly, hoping that she wouldn't enquire about said emergency.

"Okay sure, don't worry I'll get Patrick for you, hold on a sec."

Niko let out a breathy "Thank you…" and waited. It seemed like Kate knew well enough to not ask about emergency's when it came to people asking for family members.

For a few seconds Kate breathing and light footsteps was all that was heard as she made her way to where her brother was, knocking was heard and Niko felt such relief when Patrick's voice answered in an annoyed tone at his sister's interruption.

"What?"

"Niko's on the phone for you, he says it's an emergency. Why is your phone off?" Kate tossed the phone across to her brother who was lounging on his bed; annoyed expression gone the moment she uttered the word 'emergency'. Katie was curious but at the same time she knew she didn't want to know; probably Niko needing back up in a tight, gun touting situation.

"I'm charging it up, it ran out of batteries." Patrick answered his sister before turning his attention to the man on the other end of the line. "Hey, man. You alright?"

Katie took the hint and left, quietly closing the door behind her.

Niko stood, leaning against the railings of the building and spoke humourlessly.

"Well Patrick, I'm stood on a roof with a sniper with orders from Francis to kill Derrick and Derrick to kill Francis."

An odd moment of silence descended between the two phones as Patrick mouth hung open, frozen in comical confusion as the words sunk in and he found he wasn't sure what to say. He settled for exhaling loudly and responded in pure Irish, Patrick- like fashion.

"…The fuck?" He exclaimed, sitting up properly.

"Exactly." Niko gestured with one hand in a small wave despite Packie not being able to see it.

"Alright, alright. Shit, I'll call Gerry-" Packie fumbled in the strange yet urgent situation.

"His phone is off and so is Derrick's." Niko interrupted.

The Irishman went quiet for a second; ideas and thoughts flicking through his mind.

"Frankie's?"

"His is on."

"Right, don't fucking do anything, I'm gonna call Frankie then I'll call you back." Patrick cut off Niko and got to work getting Frankie's number on Katie's phone.

A click and a dull tone sounded out but Niko felt better that he didn't have to make this decision. The man looked back through the lens to see Francis stand a second time, looking more irritated as he wandered off to talk. He picked up his phone and even from the hitman's spot on the roof Niko saw Frankie hesitate to answer.

He pressed a button but put his phone back in his jacket and once again walked back to Derrick.

Looks like he didn't want to talk this time. Niko thought to himself.

His phone rang again saying 'Kate'. Niko answered and was immediately bombarded with Patrick's loud voice.

"Fucking asshole cut me off! Alright, where are you?"

"Bismark in Lancet, they're sat in a park, I'm on top of a building."

"Alright, Frankie ain't gonna kill Derrick himself, especially not in public. If Derrick's high though, fuck knows what he'll do."

The Serb could hear shuffling and footsteps and a door slam on Packie's end.

"Look I'm on my way there, keep an eye on them both. If either one of 'em makes a move them fire a fuckin' shot in the air or something. Be there soon."

Packie hung up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Grand Theft Auto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal Prince<strong>

* * *

><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!<p>

Were the thoughts running through a frantic Irish-American's head. Patrick grabbed a green shirt and hurriedly yanked it over his head. He quickly glanced at his still charging phone and swore even more loudly that it hadn't even gained one bar yet; he'd have to take Kate's phone.

He threw his door open, not wincing at the bang it gave as it hit the wall, and strode out at a fast pace. He patted down his pockets to check he didn't have drugs on him, just in case; a habit he'd had ever since he'd been caught with substance on him once before.

As he passed the living room Packie caught sight of Kate sat on the couch.

"I'm taking your phone," Packie raised his voice at last minute as he was just through the front door so she could hear and then the door was slammed shut by the Irishman before she could disagree.

"Yeah, sure. You're welcome…" Kate huffed sarcastically and sat back against the cushions. Her Mother sat across from her, perched delicately on the edge of the armchair, tutted at her daughter's tone but said nothing.

* * *

><p>The tunnel vision of the scope focused in between the two McReary brothers, drifting almost idly however the holder of the sniper was anything but idle and most definitely not relaxed. It was clear the Francis was getting increasingly agitated and annoyed that for the last ten minutes nothing had happened. The corrupt cop was running out of ideas to keep the conversation going and he was starting to feel incredibly uncomfortable and nervous that Niko might not to what he was told to do.<p>

I can put him away.

Francis thought determinedly, clinging hold of the idea that the thought of jail would keep the Slav in line.

Derrick however, was on the edge. High and panicking that Niko might not get there in time, no idea what Frankie had planned. All in all; Derrick was a wreck. His hand kept twitching as though it wanted to defend himself, he was armed but... However much he hated Frankie, could he..?

Both brothers under turmoil continued chatting normally.

Shit!

Unknowingly, both the men hoped Niko boy would pull through for them.

Niko's phone rang once more and without hesitation he answered.

"Niko, which fuckin' building you in?" Packie's voice rang clear through the phone

"Not in, on the top." Niko replied as he too one last glance at the McReary brothers before strolling to the opposite edge of the building, back to the lift machine, to look down. Patrick was stood at the very end of all the planks of wood and scaffolding. Niko hung up and in small humour, cracked a smile at the sight of Patrick glancing at his phone in annoyance as he realised that he was talking to himself.

"Packie!" Niko called.

The Irishman looked up hearing his name and spotted Niko on the roof. Another man, who was mooching across the street minding his own business, looked over as well, a dark skinned man from Niko could make out in the darkening gloom of the storm approaching afternoon, the man angrily glared at him.

Sometimes Niko had to remember that Patrick's nickname, technically, is an insult.

"Motherfucker…" He heard the other man shook his head, grumbling loudly but he kept walking round the corner and out of sight.

Patrick, whether or not he had realised the small mishap with his name, showed no sign of noticing.

"Where are they!" He yelled up at Niko, stood just before the first planks of wood.

"In the park just over there, on a bench!" He called back, pointing in the direction he had said.

Patrick nodded and took off down the street at a sprint and Niko had already jogged back to the other side of the roof, squatted back down and made use of the scope once more to watch the happenings unfold. He hoped that things would not get out of hand, he knew Packie better out of all of them and out of them all, the youngest brother was the one he most definitely would not kill.

Half a minute had passed when Francis had stood again, angrily and made off a few paces before yanking his phone out. Niko guessed it must've been for him and he wondered briefly if he should answer and stall for Patrick so he could get there or not just let it ring.

However the call never came.

What did come, however was Packie; he marched straight up to Francis his expression one of fury as he snarled at his cop brother. Derrick stood and made his way to them both and it was obvious he looked extremely uncomfortable.

Sometimes Niko wondered how the man could ever have been involved in gunfights and murder when he seemed so docile and, oddly, kind at times.

Well, the kindest out of the McReary boys.

He couldn't see Frankie's face as his back was to him however judging from the waving arms, Niko could assume he was less than happy that Packie was there. He doubted anything would happen now, Niko had noticed the small things in the cop's office that showed he cared for his brothers, not to mention the easy passing of the toll booth on the bridge when he drove straight through them with Patrick in the car and the photographs…

It was just Derrick, he seemed to hate and vice versa.

Unsurprisingly the situation wasn't calming down and Niko was unsure whether or not to go down there or stay up upon the perch of the building.

As if on cue, Francis's hand drifted towards his hip and in a flurry of movement Derrick yanked out his gun and aimed at Francis, who yanked out his gun and aimed back at him and following was Patrick who reacted the same however he was aiming at Francis but he seemed to be yelling at Derrick.

A deadlock…

An impasse…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Grand Theft Auto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal Prince<strong>

* * *

><p>"Derrick put your fuckin' gun down!"<p>

"He's trying to fucking kill me the lying rat!"

"You're fucking insane Derrick!"

A loved up couple that were, minutes ago, sat on a bench cuddling now all put power walked in perfect sync off the bench, turned right, out of the park and out of sight the moment the guns came into play with the three men.

"Shut up Frankie!" Patrick yelled.

"Put your gun down!" Frankie shrieked at Derrick.

"You think I came here alone? I got back up!" Derrick shouted back at Francis.

"Yeah? Back at you, you fucking moron!" Francis barked back triumphantly.

Patrick had had enough.

"Niko fuckin' ain't backing either of you up!" The youngest brother bellowed and successfully caught the attention of the other two. The cop and gangster both turned to look at their youngest brother, their faces scrunched up in confusion and suspicion as a few seconds went by. Francis quickly recovered and plastered a careful confused and dumb expression on his face.

"Wha-?" Frankie started.

"Shut up man, don't play dumb. Niko told me everything about you two." Patrick spoke over his brother, glaring straight into his eyes, daring him to try and lie his way out of this. "Here's what's gonna happen. We put the guns down, Derrick you come with me and Francis you fuck off back to wherever. Derrick ain't gonna talk to a journalist and no one is killing anyone, got it!"

Derrick lowered his gun a few inches, muscles less tense as he trusted in his little brother's words. Francis didn't move and he still looked wary.

"What you gonna do?" Packie spoke loudly, gun still trained on him. "Kill both yer brothers? Then Gerry would fuckin' kill you. Think about Katie; think about Ma, you're supposed to be the good boy in her eyes."

"Fuck off 'Packie,'" Francis spat out his brother's street name like it was a disgusting disease. "Compared to you fucking delinquents I am the disciple of Christ, shit."

Both Patrick and Derrick snorted quietly in disagreement at their brothers' comparison of himself.

Francis rubbed his forehead distractedly and growled.

There was a second of tense silence, punctuated by a few birds, cars and loud people.

Packie vaguely wondered in the back of his head where or what Niko was doing.

Finally, Frankie turned to Patrick fully; his expression filled with anger, and pointed his finger at him threateningly. "You better make sure he doesn't fucking talk to anyone about me or our family, got it! Because if he talks to _anyone..!"_

"He won't-"

Derrick's head moved from one brother to another as they argued between themselves over what he wasn't going to do. The heroin addict wondered if they'd noticed if he left, he then wondered where Niko was. Mirroring Patrick's thoughts a few seconds earlier.

Francis wasn't done.

"If he does!" He snarled into Packie's equally furious looking face. "I will personally throw both of you into fucking prison, I will put you away, brothers or not! I won't mention this to the police and you make him shut the fuck up and keep it zipped form Gerald."

"Still scared of the last beating he gave you, huh Frankie?"

"You got that _'Patrick'_!" Francis ignored Packie's last comment and sneered at him.

"Yeah I got it." Packie snapped back his eyes drilling angrily into Frankie's.

The eye contact wasn't held for long because with that confirmation, Francis turned and marched off out of the park. 'Fucking family and that stupid back stabbing Balkan prick!' Were the thoughts of the corrupt cop as he left the park at an angry quick pace.

It was an anti-climactic end but one that Patrick, Niko and to a small extent; Derrick, were glad for.

For a few seconds there were was a mind refreshing breeze and loss of tension and anger as both McReary brothers just stood in silence, having small recaps at what had just happened. It was broken by police sirens that were faintly approaching. Packie shoved his gun underneath his shirt at the back from where it was before and turned to Derrick.

"Let's go." He muttered moodily. "Christ."

Niko met up with them both just outside the park.

"Niko drives us to Ma's will ya." Packie said not even bothering to disguise it as a question and already heading for the nearest car.

Niko said nothing about what he had seen, he'd seen a stand-off and a lot of arm waving, courtesy of Francis, but obviously he hadn't heard a word of the conversation and unless it was brought up he had already decided to not ask.

The sirens were getting louder but it didn't really make any of them move faster, Niko smashed the window of an abandoned blue Fiat, catching the attention of a few bystanders but they did nothing, opened the drivers' door which unlocked the others automatically, and set to hot wiring the thing. Packie got in and slouched in his seat in the front, staring dead ahead, Derrick got in the back behind the driver's seat. He seemed subdued after all the drama; he was a gentle soul it was the drugs that got him trigger happy and truth be told he sometimes got quite vicious when it came to violence but out of all the McReary boys he was the one most likely to be kind and docile, until the heroin kicked in of course.

The car growled to life and Niko set it at a steady pace to get a head start of the cops, which failed as one police car came round the corner and smashed straight into them. The sudden and unexpected crash flung Derrick into the back of Niko's seat and Patrick too had been caught off guard and there was a moment of hesitation from both cars as each passenger and driver stared at the other opposite them in surprise, before the sirens came on full blast setting the car chase to life.

A few minutes later Niko was still weaving and handbrake turning his way through moving vehicles since traffic today decided to build up and these cops were particularly clingy.

It was with a snort from the front seat that let Niko know one of his passengers wasn't happy with the situation and was irritated that this had go on for too long, Patrick finally sat up properly.

"Shake the fucking cops Bellic; I don't wanna give these shit birds the satisfaction of catching us, c'mon!" Packie goaded Niko on as he checked the wing mirror to see how close said cops were to them.

"Urrgh, shit!" Derrick groaned to himself and placed his head in his slightly shaking hands, trying in vain to block out the sirens and pretend he was somewhere else.

"What? Starting to jones a bit there are ya? Fuckin' idiot!" Packie snapped at his older brother but refused to turn to face him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own GTA IV.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal Prince<strong>

* * *

><p>"I know you've been away Derrick but is head up your fucking ass for the fucking <em>warmth<em>!"

"You don't know what your talking about-"

"I know what I'm fuckin' talkin' about!"

"Ignorant little shit!"

"Ignorant! Your are saying that to me! After today? Fuck you!"

"It was me or him, Cain and Abel shi-"

"Don't you throw fucking religious shit at me!"

Niko wondered if he should leave as he watched from a safe distance near the fridge as Derrick and Packie argue, bitched and scream at each other in the kitchen; Derrick sat at one end of the table whilst Packie paced angrily opposite him, snarling.

He had already tried to interject to maybe cool Patrick's temper down but the Irishman would not be calmed.

Derrick's hands were shaking but it wasn't known whether it was drugs or anger.

The ride back, after finally losing the cops by making quite a mad getaway move which involved a ramp and both Irishmen hailing Mary, was surprisingly quiet. Niko had expected scathing comments or a full blown argument to happen then and there but it seemed Patrick had decided to sit and fume quietly until they got back to his Ma's house.

There was split second of indecision for Niko; he was involved in this, was he staying or leaving?

"Niko? Come on" Packie had called after him moodily when he had failed to exit the car.

Apparently he was staying to see this through to the end no matter what.

"I mean…Fuck," Packie finished eloquently. "What the fuck were you thinking? Did you even think anything through? Why not call me or Gerald? Frankie I fucking expect this off but you?"

"He woulda killed me off no matter what!" Derrick shook his head and rested his head on a hand, face angled downwards.

"Not by himself he wouldn't, Francis is all about appearances you know him well enough to know that. If you got in a cab and came back here after he called you, he wouldn't have fucking known and then after he'd realise that me and Gerry would know he wouldn't do anything. Or did you not think that fucking far ahead."

Derrick didn't reply.

Packie slammed his hand down on the table top. "Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you!"

It was here that Niko could quite easily see the brotherly resemblance between Patrick and Gerald. Packie was smaller but the anger was enough to make up for lack of height, intimidation was something that he had probably learned early on from his mob family.

Niko expected Derrick to snap once again however at the snarl from his younger brother, Derrick just seemed to give up, he didn't move or answer again.

The lack of reaction infuriated Packie even more and he resumed pacing.

"You better be fucking relieved that Gerry hasn't caught wind of this," Packie finally sat down and hit the table with his palm once more.

A slam of a door was heard; Niko glanced at the clear view he had straight through the utility room to the living room, waiting to see who would show.

It was Katie.

With an armful of shopping.

She smiled at Niko, oblivious to the fighting, she couldn't see her two brothers from where she was at the moment however that was soon solved as it was obvious Patrick was far from finished. The moment Katie took a step through the kitchen door…

"Hi."

"Fuck off Katie!"

Something of a vicious snarl that was completely unwarranted towards the innocent and youngest of the family but one she knew well.

"There's shopping to put away," Kate stood firm in light of her brother's anger. "Go in the back yard if you wanna argue. Ma's coming."

"Fuck's sake," Packie threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"And we have some of Ma's friends from church." Katie added in a oddly cheerful way that sounded put on as she smiled at Niko when he moved and opened the fridge door for her.

"Christ al-fucking-mighty," Patrick ground out.

Derrick lifted his head up.

"Fine!" Packie snapped. "Don't think you're getting outta this Derrick! Niko we'll talk later!"

The whirlwind of anger and frustration stormed out the room.

A few seconds of silence and Derrick stood and made his way out through the back door, probably to avoid meeting anyone.

"Well, see ya Niko," he said sounding very downtrodden.

"…Yeah." Sometimes Niko felt sorry for him.

The back door closed behind him.

"Right, I suppose I'll call you later Kate," Niko nodded at her and gave her a small smile.

"Are you busy right now? Wanna go out?" Kate asked feeling quite bold and brave at herself for asking so outright. She hoped maybe she could help a little by taking his mind of whatever had transpired between her brothers, she knew how an argument of theirs could leave you feeling drained.

"Uh."

For a dizzying scary moment Katie thought he might say no.

"Sure, your company would be nice," Niko said in that European accent of his as he smiled at her again.

It really was odd at how gentlemanly he was.

"I'll just put this away and I'll be ready."

Niko was glad she had asked to be honest, she was good company, a moral compass of sorts if he needed advice or to vent, obviously he couldn't vent much about her family but she most likely already knew the drama about such things.

A muffled thump from above their heads sounded out loud enough to make them both look up.

"Ah," Katie exclaimed. "Sounds like Gerry might be up."

Niko glanced at her.

"Think he heard the arguement?" He asked casually.

"Hm, if Packie and Derrick was shouting then yes," she answered, shoving some cans in the cupboard. "Trust me we've all heard plenty of arguements through the floor and walls."

Niko didn't doubt her.

He wondered, tiredly, what would happen now. More blame on Derrick? Or would Gerald go straight for Francis. Whatever he did Niko doubted they would come to him unless they wanted a different side of the story of which he had hurridly told Packie over the phone, but since he hadn't done anything wrong he relaxed.

Upstairs...

"Patrick..." A deep voice with a low warning tone greeted his younger brother. Packie leaned up from the line of coke on his desk, roll of paper in one hand, ready.

Gerry stood in his doorway, eyes narrowed and dangerous, few bits of hair sticking up from sleep an old faded shirt and underwear on show; still scary as fuck in Patrick's opinion.

Gerald glared at him.

"What the fuck did I hear downstairs?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own GTA IV.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal Prince<strong>

* * *

><p>All in all it was a nice way to finish such an eventful and tension filled day.<p>

"Could you drive us back to the house?"

"Sure, Kate."

"Thanks."

It has been fun but too loud and tiring and not boring, there had been talk as always but Niko never minded since Kate was interesting to speak to. Niko could relate to her; not always obviously but their problems were in the same ball park together, meaning death was something they could both talk about, they had different views of their own experiences but it was nice.

She has tentatively inquired as to the rage of her older brother earlier however Niko didn't know if Patrick would tell her or want her to know; he has hesitated for a second to wonder if he should lie and say it was just a random argument however she had already realised.

"Ah crime stuff, don't worry about it then." She smiled at him before moving the conversation on.

Another thing he liked about her.

She didn't pry if he didn't want to talk, admittedly he had to once tell her he didn't want to talk about it as she had pressed it but that was when they'd first met and they didn't know each other well.

A car sped past them, probably hitting ninety, which Kate rolled her eyes at. Ironically if Kate wasn't in the car with him Niko would've been going well over ninety himself.

"I had a nice time." Katie spoke when the roar of the fast vehicle had faded after a second.

"Me too, I needed it." Niko answered honestly.

About twenty miles away in the very house Niko and Kate were heading back to, the house that had been full of brotherly yelling that made Niko tired, the argue was still going strong…

"...And you and Derrick decided to not tell me about this little brotherly meeting in the fucking park?"

Just one brother had been swopped for another.

In a sudden turn around; Patrick was sat where Derrick had sat before whilst Gerald had taken over the angry pacing and snarling at his youngest brother.

Packie was not appreciative of the irony.

His expression held no trace of defeat as Derrick's did but held the annoyance and sulkiness that a younger brother would have when being scolded by a sibling.

"For the last fuckin' time, we sorted it. It's done." Packie gritted out, obviously holding back his time temper unlike how he did with Derrick.

Derrick was a pushover, Gerald was a scary motherfucker.

Packie loved him; of course, he was his older brother and had been there for him, through a lot of the shit family problems. But God, Gerald was terrifying when he was angry and Packie was not subject to special treatment.

"It's done is it?" Gerald spoke in that dangerous quiet tone of his. "It will be when I'm done with Frankie and Derrick. Where are they?"

"I don't fucking know, Derrick's probably smacked out on a bench somewhere as usual and Frankie could be working or at his place."

Gerald slammed down his now empty glass of whisky and marched out of the room without another word, obviously his other two brothers' destinations in mind.

Patrick exhaled noisily and relaxed a bit more now the raging giant of whisky and intimidation was leaving; he waited for the slam of the front door…

"You, boy. I want a word with you later."

The door slammed shut hard enough for Packie flinch at the implied anger.

"Holy shit." He heard Katie exclaim. "You and Patrick must've done something bad if you've pissed Gerry off _that_ much."

"Shut up Kate!" Packie yelled from the kitchen simply because he felt like yelling at something after the interrogation.

He heard footsteps heading his way and he gulped down some more of his beer, Kate appeared with Niko in tow.

"Alright, Niko boy? So much for keeping it quiet, Gerald overheard the whole fucking thing, didn't even know he was upstairs."

Said Niko boy nodded looking weary just from the thought of it.

"I assume this stems from you, Patrick, stealing my phone and dealing with the 'emergency' with Niko?" Katie questioned, folding her arms.

"Yes, keep your fucking nose outta it." Packie droned at her in annoyance, sounding as though he had reminded her of it many a time. He took a swig of beer, drained the rest of it before plonking back on the counter and standing up.

"What the fuck now though? Either wait here on standby for Gerald to wear himself out after he's done or we both run and he only catches one of us."

"You live here Packie, if he catches one of us it would be you." Niko honestly replied, turning to smile a little at him.

To Packie's annoyance Kate was off, honking and snorting at Niko's shitty joke, Niko's smile became wider at the sight of Katie laughing her ass off. It had been a while since Patrick had seen his sister laugh so for once, he let it slide easy.

"Ha ha." Packie smirked back.

The moment was cut short by Derrick mooching in through the back door unannounced, as usual he looked down cast and miserable combined with his wide eyes showing he had gotten his drug fix once more to keep him going.

"Didn't take you long to drag yourself back here." Patrick greeted coolly.

Niko leaned against a cupboard and wondered if he should leave, unknowingly Kate mirrored his thoughts since she didn't want to know about what business her brothers and Niko had gotten up to.

"Don't start Patrick," Derrick muttered back.

"Gerald's looking for you."

"What? Why?"

"'Cos he was upstairs when we were havin' it out down here, heard every word."

"Shit." Derrick hissed and if possible he looked more beaten down.

Katie, at this point, decided to leave before she heard more since it was obvious Patrick was making sure to not properly say out loud what was going on so she wasn't involved.

"Don't fuckin' worry about it, Frankie'll get the brunt of the anger."

"You think?" Niko interjected here out of pure curiosity.

"Fucking…Yes. Course he will, we'll know when it's over 'cos I'll get an angry phone call from Francis and then we all brace ourselves for Gerald's wrath when he gets back." Packie glanced over at Derrick. "And by 'ourselves' I mean you."

Derrick rubbed his forehead tiredly with one hand and sat down heavily on one of the stools.

"Wonder how it's getting' on over there? I imagine Frankie, if he's at his office, won't be too happy at his mob boss, criminal brother marchin' in there." Packie smiled to himself at the thought. "Gerry ain't exactly quiet when he starts yelling. Show up dear Frankie in front of his boys…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


End file.
